What's Love Got To Do?
by uzumaki kitsune9
Summary: Sorry but summary will be uploaded later, but rest assure I will not disappoint you'll. Just give me a read and you will not regret. It's a story based on 'Pride and Prejudice'. So please give me a read.


**A/N:_ Well what do we have here, another story from your very own favorite author Uzumaki Kitsune9. I have to say, when I got this idea in my head, I couldn't get it out but only on paper, so here you have it._**

_**For all those who've seen the movie; 'Pride and Prejudice', you would understand this story a lot more. It has the setting somewhat similar to that movie but everything else is mine and another author's own. Well...the other wrote something similar but not using the Naruto-era. So like any other writing-Scientist, I took one and one, and made it 2, but with my OWN ideas.**_

_**So hope you guys and gals like. **_

Chapter 1

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Shouting"**

_Dreams_

* * *

"Who is that standing next to Lady Tsunade?" Prince Naruto Uzumaki asked while his gaze remained fixed on the dark-purple haired beauty casting furtive glances at him over a lovely bare shoulder.

Naruto had his first glimpsed of her at his parents marriage anniversary the month past. Since then, he'd seen her at various other society events.

And he wouldn't mind seeing much more of her.

Sasuke Uchiha angled his head in the direction of Naruto's stare and replied curtly, "Miss Hinata Hyuga."

Normally, Naruto would have wasted no time in seeking an introduction but something had cautioned against it. Perhaps it was the incongruity of innocence and sensuality packaged in a female form meant to make a man think of sin and nothing else.

By God, he'd been tempted, no doubt about that, but since he'd stop letting his member take the lead in all things soft and female, he'd had to be content to admire he from afar.

"And?" Naruto prompted, his attention still wholly focused on Miss Hinata. It appeared the task of eliciting information from his best friend would be an arduous one.

After a few seconds, Sasuke relented, replying as if reading points on a checklist. "Miss Hinata Hyuga. She's Lord Hiashi's daughter, as well as cousin to Neji Hyuga. She recently gotten apprenticeship to work under Lady Tsunade in the medical field. This is her first time in Uzushiogakure and well as her first time out of her village."

Lord Hiashi's daughter, as well as Lady's Tsunade's apprentice. Of all the people in the world, she had to be related to a clan head and friends with one of the most influential woman in the world. Naruto never really bonded with the woman-Tsunade. All he knew that his parents and her went way back.

This made the situation particularly prickly if he chose to pursue her. He had to decide whether she was worth the headache of incurring both Hiashi's and Tsunade's wrath should things not go to the young woman's satisfaction.

"She is stunning," Naruto remarked offhandedly in a belated and weak attempt to play down his interest.

Light lavender pupil-less eyes, red bow-shaped lips and skin like silk; almost as if she had been fashioned specifically with men in mind.

Naruto had wanted her from the first time he had seen her and tonight that want had become a restless throb in his loins. He knew what that meant and like the departure of a long treasured friend, he bade a silent farewell to his good judgment.

"That she is," Sasuke replied, his voice softening and somewhat bemused.

Perturbed, Naruto shot him a quick glance, then turned and followed the direction of his friend's gaze to discover Sasuke wasn't looking at Miss Hinata at all. His friend's attention centered on the young woman who was on the other side of Tsunade, Sakura. From a distance he couldn't tell if her hair was light red or pink, the lighting in the room obscure his vision a bit. He doesn't exactly know much about her, just only that she is the adopted daughter of Lady Tsunade when they talked some time back, or that was all he could remember. As he cast another glance at his friend, he saw some emotions running rampant, at first he hadn't known what, but it was obvious now,

_Lust. Passion. Affection?_

For his friends sake Naruto hoped he felt a lot of the latter, she was daughter to Lady Tsunade in all but blood, raised by her since the age of thirteen. There exist a bond between them more closer than the components of a molecule. Not that Lady Tsunade would stand to see Miss Hinata trifled with.

Regardless, Naruto was relieved his friend's interest was not in Miss Hinata. It wouldn't do for them to be lusting after the same woman.

Naruto returned his attention to Miss Hinata and as if he'd willed it by the force of his gaze, she angled her head to peep at him for the fifth time since he'd arrived a half hour ago. Her eyes widened at his openly admiring regard, for in the past he'd been just as discreet as her in their visual intercourse.

Their eyes met and held, and the awareness that had smoldered like a house fire between them, threatened to burst into an infernal of lust. Seconds ticked too slowly, to quickly before she looked away, her faced flushed a violent pink. A heaviness settled in his loins.

"Arrange an introduction." Naruto all but demanded quietly, giving up all presence of casual interest.

Sasuke slanted a side-ward glance in his friends direction, one eyebrow rising above a lock of black hair resting low on his forehead. He did not immediately respond, instead appeared to be in deep thought. "I've met her...Miss Hyuga. She's not the worldly sort. And more to the point, she is practically Tsunade's relations. If you're looking for a coquetry, I think it best you set up shop somewhere else."

How had Sasuke taken it as far as coquetry when he'd merely asked for an introduction? It wasn't as if he meant to whist her off to the gardens for a private ravishing. At least not that very night.

* * *

X X X X

_Caught!_

The sheer weight of Prince Naruto's gaze made it impossible for Hinata to look away. His gaze pierce through her to the core, creating an ache that started in her chest and spiraled downward until her inner thighs clenched in an effort to contain it, find relief from it, only to find none.

After several breathless moments trapped under his penetrating stare, she summoned up what little will she had left and wrenched her gaze away.

An image of him those few years ago resurfaced to the forefront of her thoughts. He was the kind of handsome that had you taking second and more looks. But that first impression he'd made upon her eighteen-year-old heart those two years ago paled in comparison to what he did to it now.

He'd grown only more handsome in the passing years, his sun-kissed yellow hair cut shorter and less tamed, his shoulders broader, his cheekbones more pronounced and jaw more square. He had an air of maturity and nobility that had been lacking in the nineteen year-old young man when was in her village those years ago. But now- in front of her not forty-feet away- was a man that would stand out in any crowd. In the prime of his youth, he wore black, orange and red tailored garments with the same ease as he carries himself. Before her stood a man of virtue; a man she could only dream and gaze upon but never have for her own.

The Prince didn't know who she was and provided she kept her distance, he never would. But given the nature of his family and their unpredictability, their paths would undoubtedly cross again. But instead of the prospect causing her fear, an unexpected thrill ran up her spine.

"He's quite handsome is he not?"

Sakura's voice awaken Hinata from her temporary day-dream of the young Prince.

"Who?" Hinata tried being insouciant but the heat and colour that was flooding to her face played down the effect. Her mother often told her she wore her heart on her sleeve. Oh how she was thankful her mother wasn't here to she her now.

"Sasuke," Sakura reprimanded, with the ease of a friendship that numbered in years and not months since their introduction.

It had taken a better part of a four days after Hinata arrived in Uzushiogakure before Hinata had confided her feelings for Prince Naruto-infatuation-turned-to-love that now spanned almost three years.

After meeting Sasuke, Hinata wasn't the least bit surprised. With his piercing black eyes and jet-black hair that seems to have a mind of it own with two bangs n the sides of his face, the second son of the deceased Fugaku Uchiha possessed looks and charm to make most girls cry. Truth be told, if it wasn't for the hair and eye colour, they both shared a superficial resemblance, both tall and handsome and are almost seen together.

"Very handsome indeed," Hinata agreed with a slow nod. She fixed her attention back in the men's direction but the group at their side had shifted. The back of Maito Guy's bowl-cut head now obstructed her view and his voice boomed, threatening to render her deaf in one ear.

"I see you eye humping Prince Naruto, you know, I can arrange an introduction if you'd like. It will benefit both of us." the prospect of an introduction was so tempting that Hinata didn't even hear the last part. She had dreamt of their meeting ever since she learned that she would be accompanying her mentor to this large Island.

"I'm certain Prince Naruto is taken up with admirers," she replied evasively. Any sane woman would jump at the chance to meet the rich, handsome Prince, and the state of her mental acuity had up until that day, never been called into question. She'd very much like it to remain that way.

Sakura chuckled, the sound light and exuberant, which had Hinata chuckling in spite of herself. "You are absolutely right," Sakura said, "He is a particular favorite of the ladies."

Their laughter faded under a companionable silence before Hinata spoke again, "Where did Lady Tsunade up and go?" she just hope her friend didn't take note in the change of subject for precisely what it was. Her question had the desired effect for Sakura immediately went up on her toes and began scouting for their mentor.

Situated at the rear of the estate, the ballroom stretched the entire width of the main house with the dance floor taking up a tired of the acreage. A refreshment room conveniently adjoined the dance floor and four sets of French doors opened out onto a stone patio. The private garden beyond was said to be one of the most beautiful in all of the Elemental Nations.

They last they had seen Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto's mentor, had come to claim her for a dance. The pair had finished some five minutes ago but as Uzushiogakure was experiencing a May devoid of any rain or wind that usually plagued the month, he perhaps had taken her outside.

"She must have..." Sakura began but broke off when she saw Sasuke approaching. Apparently, women were rendered speechless in the presence of gentlemen wit excessive good looks- particularly the ones that they happened to be in love with.

"Sakura." From his lips, her name was like silk to her skin...and something more. His head dipped in a bow but his eyes never left her.

Sakura stood momentarily mute, mesmerized as her eyes drank him in. And not in gulps but in savoring sips, like having the best tea in your life and wanting it to finish, as if she'd learn not to gorge herself. Hinata could have been a lamp stand for all the attention the two were paying her.

Then as if remembering Hinata's unfortunate presence and his own usually immaculate manners, Sasuke shifted his focus smoothly to Hinata. "Good evening Miss Hinata. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Thank you, my Lord. I'm having a fine time." Pleasantries were in effect, as ever since the incident with Sasuke's family rendering him an orphan, he had lived with Naruto and his family. And ever since then, he has been treated as royalty. Also counting he came from a very wealthy and important clan and bloodline. Hinata was happy for her friend, for it was obvious that she had captured the affection for such a man for it was obvious her friend's feelings were being returned.

"Sasuke." Sakura's belated greeting sounded like a breathless sigh, her pleasure as transparent as the polished glasses used to serve the wine and champagne.

For several seconds, very little could be heard above the haunting notes of the waltz and the collective rumble of five hundred guests. The small circle they formed at the end of the room fell into the kind of silence that brought about a lot of fidgeting of fingers and toes as well as throat clearing. Inclined to the former and on such occasions, Hinata found herself smoothing the lace edge of her lavender satin skirts.

"My friend has abandoned me for the greater outdoors." Sasuke said, breaking the silence, motioning with his head toward the gray nights beyond the large doors. "And suddenly I found myself surrounded by dewy-eye debutantes."

Hinata noted the impalpable stiffening of Sakura's form. Pleasure faded from her eyes. "So you are using us as an escape." Her tone made it an indictment, her pursed lips a rebuke.

Sasuke's smile faltered and his brow furrowed, clearly taken aback by her charge. Before he could open his mouth to ask the nature of his wrongdoing, Hinata excused herself, pleading heat, thirst, hunger, any of which would be true. She hurried away, no fixed destination in mind just the knowledge that she was otiose to any situation with Sakura and Sasuke in each other's company.

She check the huge clock on the far side of the room to see if she had time before the next set of dance starts, and was thankful she did. She could use a breathe of fresh air, and fresh it was. She probably wouldn't find any other place in the Elemental nations but small Islands with air as fresh as this.

_My friend has abandoned me for the greater outdoors._

The statement taunted her...lured her as she exit the ballroom and stepped out onto the lit patio. What she was doing was reckless, her actions putting her vaunted mental acuity under question. But, she reasoned, she was one of the many Hyugas in a village teeming with Hyugas.(Konoha). With her family back in Konoha overseeing the construction of additional houses to their estate, what reason would the Prince have to connect her with them?

_None._

So what possible harm could come from a chance encounter at a party hosted by the estimable Lord and Lady Uzumaki?

_No harm at all._ P.s. Kushina did marry Minato but moved back to Uzu and she chose to keep her family name and the Uzumakies are still alive...for now.

Goosebumps suddenly appeared as the cool night air struck the skin of her upper arm. Hinata give an involuntary shiver as she took in the long stretch of terrace, which sat completely opposite to the party happening inside. She half expected to see Prince Naruto there standing waiting for her, both hands cross in a wide-leg stance.

Behind a six-tiered marble fountain where water trickled from the mouth of a playful dolphin, the garden landscape into a maze of lofty hedgerows, shrubs of honeysuckle, and neat rows of red roses and yellow daisies. Toward the back of the property, three large elms offered shade to a large orange and red gazebo, with a spiral on top of it.

The scent of honeysuckle completed with the clean fresh air made breathing seems like heaven. Hinata inhaled the sweet fragrance deeply into her lungs as she ventured to the edge of the garden.

Slowly, she looked around and rolled up onto her toes in hopes of spying the Prince's yellow head above the first hedgerow. But for the buzz and chirps of nocturnal insects and the leaves rustling in the breeze, Hinata concluded she was quite alone.

"Where did he go?" she muttered to herself. Disappointed, she came down hard on the heels of her satin evening shoes.

"Were you looking for someone in particular?" drawled out a deep masculine voice behind her.

**X X X X**

_**So there you have it, first chapter of a very short story. As you can tell, these chapters will be wayyy shorter than my other story, so that means updates will come faster. Right? Only the future can tell.**_

_**By the time this chapter is posted the second one will be mid-way through completion or already completed. All that's left is for my best friend to go through this and give her input, then its up to you critics. So thanks for your support on this as well as my other story which is currently on Hiatus.**_

_**To tell you the truth, I have already completed it, and was working on a part two which will be featuring Kaguya in the mix. But things happen. And when I say completed, I meant knowing where I wanted the story to go, not forgetting the stuff that Kishimoto might throw at me, some of which I will have to incorporate into my story. So please do review.**_

_**Uzumaki Kitsune9 out.**_


End file.
